


At Last

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Kai is Kyungsoo's world.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge on exoficcord.
> 
> Prompt:  
> "A has always wanted to kiss someone in the rain. Now they finally have the chance."

            Kyungsoo raised his hand to shield his eyes from the onslaught of the rain. His hair was plastered to his forehead, acting as a runway for every drop that splattered on his head. He blinked away the drops that landed in his eyes and turned towards Kai -- who was just as soaked but looking infinitely more pleased to be there than him. "So, you're telling me you didn't bring an umbrella...on purpose?"

            Kai only shrugged in response, face bright and his shoes squelching on the ground. Kyungsoo was used to Kai's 'stargirl-ways' and today was no different. He supposed Kai had always been eccentric and one-of-a-kind -- what with the way he dressed (he was currently wearing a pair of skintight checkered jeans, striped sandals that made Kyungsoo want to burn them the second he saw them, a long deep green tunic and a bright yellow bandana tied around his head) and the way he acted on a daily basis. Kai was always spacey and marched to the drum of his own beat and quite frankly, as weird as he was, Kyungsoo loved that about him.

            He, however, did not like the rain, and he especially did not like trudging through nature, getting all muddy and ruining his favorite outfit. Kyungsoo braced a slick hand on the damp bark of a pine tree and glanced behind him at Kai. "Earth-to-Kai! Did you hear me?"

            Kai was spinning in circles, arms outstretched and mouth open to catch the rain drops. His chocolate brown hair was hanging in points as he had removed the bandana and was now holding it. He stopped only to catch up to Kyungsoo, skipping and splattering more mud on Kyungsoo's already crusted jeans and grabbing his hands. "Isn't this amazing?" He pulled Kyungsoo in a circle, a smile so big and manic that it made Kyungsoo smile back at him. Kai slid his hands out of Kyungsoo's and ran ahead, yelling, "It's just like a movie!"

            Kyungsoo snorted as he watched Kai fondly. In all his years, he never thought he'd end up with someone as strange as Kai, and yet here he was, slugging through mud, carrying a picnic basket -- that was surely drenched and the food completely ruined -- and soaked utterly to the bone. After a few moments, he dropped the basket and ran after Kai. If you couldn't beat them, join them.

            Kyungsoo's shoes stuck to the ground as they sprinted next to each other through the woods. And despite all the rain, it was still quite bright out. He slid wet fingers into Kai's and pulled him to a stop, just as they reached a clearing. A low fog was settled over the grass and it looked almost eerie.

            Kai grinned, "Come on!" He tugged Kyungsoo behind him and into the clearing. The mist swirled around their ankles. Out of the cover of the canopy, the rainfall was even more dramatic now, coming down in sheets and running down their faces. Kai paused, pulling Kyungsoo in front of him and gazing into his eyes. "I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain," he said. Raindrops rolled down his hair and plopped onto Kyungsoo's face.

            Kyungsoo shrugged, happy to oblige Kai and tilted his head back, eyes closed. But instead of feeling the plush of Kai's lips on his own, he was falling backward, into the mud. His eyes shot open and he found himself looking up at a _very_ muddy Kai. "What are you doing?"

            Cool mud was smoothed into Kyungsoo's hair by Kai's hands. "I'm making it my own," he said and drew a line across Kyungsoo's forehead. His hands were caked in the stuff and Kyungsoo wanted so badly to hop in a shower and wash all the gunk off, but he laid there, watching Kai as more and more mud was rubbed onto his face, neck, chest, and body.

            Overhead, lightning flashed and thunder cracked a few seconds later. Kyungsoo admired the shape of Kai's jaw as he turned his head to the sky. He grabbed a fistful of mud and threw it at him, earning an excited giggle. Soon his vision was swallowed up by tanned skin and soft eyes. He wound his fingers into Kai's hair, leaving bits and grits of the soil there. His other hand caressed his face, thumb gliding over his cheekbones.

            In that moment, the rain had stopped, frozen in time on its way to the ground beneath them. Brown hair framed sun kissed skin, and long lashes fluttered shut. Kyungsoo gently pulled Kai to his lips, heart swelling and goose pimples decorating his arms. Their lips met and fire spread through Kyungsoo's body, chasing away the chill of the rain. Kai tasted of soil, but that was okay. Because to Kyungsoo, Kai was his world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked some Kaisoo fluff! I'm still busy with fests right now so I've been putting my longfic updates on hold but I promise I'm still working on FOTA and Project Valentine. They'll be updated once life calms down a bit and once fests calm down. Until next time lovelies~


End file.
